Casting Pokèmon Amatista
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Casting para entrar en una historia de una nueva leyenda y una nueva región, nuevos entrenadores y nuevas cosas que salvar y proteger. Re-hecha la historia de Pokèmon Amatista. Para Participar completar inscripción bien.


Hola a todos, soy Noah.

He vuelto.

La causa de porque he borrado Pokèmon Amatista es sencillo.

El tiempo, no tengo tiempo y tenía que actualizar muy seguido, pero ahora, he hecho ya todo el planing de la región (rutas, entrenadores, profesores, pokèmon, personajes secundarios e importantes).

Además del tiempo, es muy difícil crear una nueva región con miles de rutas, pokèmon, una leyenda y eso, me llevaba más tiempo de lo planeado y decidí organizarme mejor.

LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LAS MOLESTIAS.

Así que, vengo de nuevo a pedir colaboración a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reglas:<strong>

**1. Escribir bien, no quiero faltas de ortografía, tomáoslo con calma.**

**2. Tenemos bastante tiempo para las fichas, un mes.**

**3. Recordad que no podéis quedar todos, así que… elegid sabiamente. **

**4. No pongáis, un Turwing Shiny o un Chimchar Shiny, porque os lo entrega la profesora, ¡nunca va a ser Shiny!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora voy a dar tres papeles. Decid cual será y cubrid los datos que se os piden, ¡Arigato gozaimasu!<strong>

Dos amigos de la infancia.

Uno ayudante de la profesora.

Dos infiltrado en el Equipo "Malvado".

Un entrenador "especial" (tiene que ser chico)

Y ahora empezamos con las fichas

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos de la infancia. (Dos plazas)<strong>

**Nombre: **

**Ápodo: **

**Aspecto físico: (color de pelo, ojos, piel clara, oscura o normalita entre bronceada y clara, alto o bajo, si tiene gafas o algún complemento)**

**Personalidad:**

**Nombre de tu madre: **

**Nombre de tu padre:**

**Edad:** 15 años. (Inamovible)

**Pokèmon Inicial: **Turwing (Hembra) o Chimchar (Macho) **Y si queréis un ápodo para vuestro pokèmon inicial.**

**Mega-evolución entregada por la profesora: **Mudkip (Macho) y Treecko (femia)

**Escoge uno solo: (Mega-evolución)**

Alakazam, Gengar, Pinsir, Audino, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Kangaskhan, Scizor, Lucario, Heracross, Abonasnow, Mawile, Absol, Medicham, Gardevoir, Gallade, Garchomp, Houndoom, Ampharos, Banette, Tyranitar, Manectric, Salamance, Lopunny, Metagross y Slowbro.

**Tipo de pokèmon favorito: **

**Ídolo o meta a seguir:**

Cynthia (Campeona de Sinnoh)

Dianta (Campeona de Teselia)

El "Misterioso Entrenador" (Campeón de tu región)

Mirto (Campeón de Teselia)

Lance (Campeón de Johto)

Máximo (Campeón de Hoen)

**Información para ti: Eres amigo de la infancia de la protagonista, por lo que os conocéis muchos y todos sois rivales, os queréis y respetáis, y siempre os ayudáis. Saldréis bastante. (Esta información es para ti, no completar)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayudante de la profesora Ren. (Una Plaza)<strong>

**Nombre:**

**Apodo:**

**Edad: **17 años** (Inamovible) **

**Personalidad: **

**Aspecto físico: (color de pelo, ojos, piel clara, oscura o normalita entre bronceada y clara, alto o bajo y si tienes complementos (gafas o algo))**

**Nombre de tu madre:**

**Pokèmon Inicial: **Snivy (Hembra), Oshawott (Macho), Tepig (Hembra).

**Mega-evolución: (escoger dos)**

Alakazam, Gengar, Pinsir, Audino, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Kangaskhan, Scizor, Lucario, Heracross, Abonasnow, Mawile, Absol, Medicham, Gardevoir, Gallade, Garchomp, Houndoom, Ampharos, Banette, Tyranitar, Manectric, Salamance, Lopunny, Metagross y Slowbro.

**Tipo de pokèmon favoritos:**

**Información sobre ti: Tu tía es la profesora Ren, por lo que saldrás bastante y saldrás algo así como un rival, tu equipo tiene un nivel avanzado y eres un entrenador/a reconocido. (No completar esto es información para ti)**

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenadores infiltrados en el equipo maligno de la región (Dos plazas)<strong>

**Nombre:**

**Ápodo:**

**Nombre en clave para la infiltración:**

**Edad: 16 años.**

**Pokèmon Inicial: **Cyndaquil (hembra), Totodile (macho) y Chikorita (hembra)

**Personalidad:**

**Descripción física: (Ojos, piel, cabello, estatura y si tienes complementos)**

**Mega-evolución:**

Alakazam, Gengar, Pinsir, Audino, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Kangaskhan, Scizor, Lucario, Heracross, Abonasnow, Mawile, Absol, Medicham, Gardevoir, Gallade, Garchomp, Houndoom, Ampharos, Banette, Tyranitar, Manectric, Salamance, Lopunny, Metagross y Slowbro.

**Tipo favorito de Pokèmon: **

**Información para ti: Trabajáis para la profesora Ren y os infiltrareis como reclutas que ascenderán rápidamente. Saldréis en bastantes ocasiones. (No llenar esto, es para ti)**

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenador especial (Solo si es un chico) 1 plaza.<strong>

**Nombre:**

**Personalidad:**

**Descripción física: (Color de cabello, color de ojos, estatura, color de piel (clara o bronceada)**

**Pokémon inicial: **Squirtle (macho), Bulbasaur (macho), Charmander (hembra)- **Si se escoge a Charmander – Charizardita X o Charizardita Y. **

**Tipo de Pokèmon favoritos: **

**Entrenador Especial: Escondes secretos, misiones, eres alguien importante que muchas veces se aparece ante la protagonista. (No llenar, esta información es para ti)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pues ya está, cubrid esto, mandádmelo por review o mensaje, (mejor review así no m<strong>**e vuelvo loca mirando) y… preferencia para los que antes tuvieron los papeles, así que ¡esforzaos!**

**Mucha suerte a todos.**

**Plazo un mes.**


End file.
